Solo apareces tú
by sumi onechan
Summary: Cada vez que pensaba en su futuro o pasado ella aparecía en su mente, pero no podía estar con ella.Una noche de reflexión para Sho. Les regalo este one-shot que nació de una noche en vela. * *


**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Skip beat no es de mi propiedad, son creación de Yoshiki Nakamura. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para esta cortita historia.

* * *

Desde niños siempre estuvimos juntos, jugando, comiendo e incluso vivimos bajo el mismo techo, supongo que por eso siempre creí que estaríamos juntos, tú eras tan devota a mí, nunca fuiste en contra mía a pesar que yo salí con muchas mujeres y te utilice. Pero tú siempre sonreías, me acompañabas y soportabas, ¡por dios eres la persona que mejor me comprende en el mundo!

No puedo imaginar un futuro en el que tú no estés a mi lado, incluso ahora no lo puedo hacer. Todas las palabras que quiero decirte están en mi mente y forman un nudo en mi garganta sofocando, llenándome de un profundo dolor, quiero pedirte perdón, por todos mis abusos, engaños y mentiras, quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, el lugar del cual nunca te debí alejar, pero no puedo engañarme, y tampoco odiarte, si eres la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo y la que más dañe también.

Tu siempre fuiste diferente a todas las mujeres que se me acercaban , siempre a mi lado y la única capaz de hacerme feliz, llena de virtudes y de dolor, ese que nunca fui capaz de ayudarte a sanar, ni ese día cuando intente que sacaras tus sentimientos lo logre, pero él lo pudo hacer, yo solo me quede congelado al ver cómo te dejabas consolar por ese hombre, como a él si le mostrabas tu dolor, ese dolor que me negaste sanar a mí, esa noche solo pude irme dejándote en ese parque abrazada a otra persona, con el corazón destrozado y la cabeza hecha un lio.

Una vida que pasamos juntos y otra que tu pasaste en el mundo de tus fantasías, siempre pensé que era quien mejor te entendía, pero no era así, yo nunca supe de la fuerza de tu odio, nunca supe que llorabas en secreto, no sabía que tenías un tesoro que guardabas con recelo durante tantos años, no sabía lo importante que era su recuerdo en ti… desde que entraste en el mundo del entretenimiento descubrí nuevas facetas en ti, vi lo hermosa que siempre fuiste y no había podido notar, pero no note que en ese proceso yo perdí lugar en tu mente y corazón, por eso corrí como un loco buscándote por eso fui hasta tu agencia cuando volviste a Japón, pero no espere que todo fuera verdad, no podía creer lo que veía, pero esa ves no me congele, no tenía que acláralo todo, tu tenías que negarlo, yo solo rogaba en mi mente que solo fuera un rumor inventado que la promesa que me hiciste a un estuviera en tu recuerdo y la cumplieras, fui tan idiota. Al final dejaste al apuesto rubio que te acompañaba para hablar conmigo a solas, solo lo miraste y el sonrió, sus ojos verdes mostraban confianza y el anillo en su dedo anular era la razón de ello.

Solo llegue hasta ti esperando que mis peores pesadillas no fueran verdad, pero ese hombre que dejaste en el camino fue el primer cuchillo que se clavó en mi pecho, cuando entramos a tu a una habitación me sonreíste dulcemente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi esa sonrisa, tomaste mis manos y dijiste con toda esa dulzura de la que solo tú eres dueña "paso mucho tiempo Sho" por un momento sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, por ese preciso instante fue todo mágico, el calor de tus manos y la felicidad de tus ojos, reflejando un brillo nuevo, sentí como otro cuchillo era introducido en mi corazón al pensar quien era el causante de ello, y allí en tu dedo anular estaba el más hermoso diamante que haya podido ver, una extraña gema de color violeta, tu notaste mi cambio, siempre fuiste buena leyéndome.

No pude creer cuando me dijiste que ya tenían más de un año de casados, mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, todo ese tiempo yo estaba confiado porque sus trabajos no podían estar más lejanos, y ellos ya estaban juntos, te llene de preguntas, una tras otra, nuestra unión, nuestro lazo e incluso hice la idiotez de decirte que yo te conocía mejor que él, que yo te vi desde niña, pero tú solo sonreíste y me dijiste que había muchas cosas de ella que incluso cuando eras tan pequeña yo nunca me entere, debí parar allí, no insistir mas pero siempre fui un idiota, por eso seguí preguntando solo para saber que él siempre estuvo con ella, su recuerdo vivió en ti en el tiempo suficiente para cuando se volvieron a encontrar, sentí como el mundo se derrumbaba y todo a mi alrededor empezaba a perder su color y vida, todo hombre sensato se hubiera marchado dejando para siempre a la mujer que amo vivir su vida, pero yo me quede allí te dije todo, llegue hasta suplicarte que volvieras a mi lado en un mar de lágrimas, cualquier otra mujer hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para burlarse del hombre que la utiliza como un objeto pero no tú. Yo un patético idiota rogando por amor y ella me sonríe dulcemente, acariciaste mi cabello como si fuera un niño y me dijiste que lo sentías pero no ibas a dejarlo, no podía creer lo que me decías te disculpabas del bastardo que te maltrato y jugo con tus sentimiento, sonreí complacido esa parte de ti quizás fue la única que pude entender, por eso me levante y tomando el poco orgullo que me quedaba me fui deseando olvidar, deseando que todo volviera atrás.

Paso medio año cuando anunciaron el nacimiento de tu primer hijo, un fuerte y sano bebe al que le pusiste el nombre de Richard, me llamo la atención que eligieras un nombre extranjero pero no me importo, a los pocos días dieron vuelta por el mundo la foto de lo que llamaron los medios "la dinastía Hizuri", te veías tan feliz mientras cargabas a tu hijo de rubia cabellera y brillantes esmeraldas por ojos, mientras eras abrazada por ese hombre que duerme a tu lado, cuyo nombre causa pesadillas en mí, pero que te cuida como yo jamás pude hacer.

Ya no volviste Japón por trabajo nunca más, solo venias cada seis meses de vacaciones en la que siempre los medios te encontraban, ellos me decían tus movimientos, solo los metiches de la farándula me dejaban verte a pesar de la distancia aunque debía verte abrazada a él. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los canales de noticias de todo el mundo volvían a mostrar tu imagen con noticias sobre un nuevo hijo. todo pasaba tan lento para mi parecía por momentos congelarse, quiero superar este amor, pero no importa las mujeres con las que salga, es Kyoko a la cual nunca dejo de añorar, a la cual no puedo olvidar con la que no dejo de soñar aunque en los sueños de ella yo nunca esté ,demonios incluso en esta noche llena de estrellas con mi canción sonando en el salón es en ella en la única que puedo pensar, otro año está acabando y yo solo quiero volver el tiempo atrás para estar un segundo más a su lado, y vivir ese dulce lazo que una vez nos unió.

 **Y que tal cuando comencé a escribir pensé en hacer algo por el impacto que me dejo los últimos de Skip Beat! Mi idea era hacer algo corto pero lindo (*W*) pero cuando comencé a escribir termine por hacer esto, aunque lo volví a escribir esperando hacerlo más corto, lo termine haciendo más grande, soy un desastre a la hora de controlarme, pero que tal le gusto?**

 **Yo aún no estoy muy segura de que quería lograr, es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Sho, espero no haberme alejado demasiado de la personalidad de él, pero debo admitir algo yo quería darle un final no tan cruel a Sho (como la mayoría de la fanáticas deseamos, si no me engañan lo sé, lo desean) pero creo que termine dejándolo solo, sin perro que le ladre (** **TT-TT** **) siento un poco de pena por el idiota.**

 **Saludos, y besos *3***

 **Para las que están interesadas espero terminar el song-fic en el que trabajo pronto es de la canción de Diego Torres "y como un ángel" es muy linda se las recomiendo *W***

 **Pd: a las que leen mi historia prometo publicar un capitulo este año XD**

 **Atte. Sumi onechan.**


End file.
